


Just a Mambo

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Kink Bingo Drawings/Writing: Whistle Mist Card [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: They have some fun with a new toy.





	Just a Mambo

The toy felt good.

Reene moved a little trying to get it in a little more until she was gasping as it moved against her walls. She had seen it online so on a whim ordered it. It came with the harness straps and at first, she didn’t think that she would need them. 

Reene did need the harness even if the internal part of the toy was supposed to keep it in place, only because by the time she had it inside she was soaking. Moaning as she tightened the straps she moved towards the bed stopping in front of the full-length mirror, Reene thought it looked pretty good. 

It liked how it was pushing pleasantly against her, and when she rolled her hips forward as if pressing into Kate it was even better. The thought made her hips jerk up at the thought gasping as he nipples hardened. Looking down she wrapped her hand around the length and made a few experimental strokes.

Whimpering she stroked a little more as it rubbed against her g-spot on the outstroke and pushing against her clit when pressed deeper. Breathing deeper as she warmed stomach pulling taunt at the pleasurable sparks. 

Going to the bed she laid back running her hand faster on the toy as wet sounds could be heard in the room. Reene knew it was going to getting her wet but damn she was soaking. Thrusting her hips up she le out moans and mewls shamefully one hand over up to play with her breasts, pulling and tugging at the hard nipples. 

Just as she was about to cum she saw something out the corner of her eye only to freeze when she saw Kate standing in the doorway pinning her with a look she could only describe as hungry. 

Turning bright red she gasped. "How long have you been standing there?!"

“Long enough to make me get very wet.”

It made Reene moan face still red as her hips trembled. “Y-yeah?”

“And to ride you like that,”

“Fuck Kate,”

“Definitely long enough to want to try that out as fuck you back.” 

Reene gulped.  
“What? Shy all of sudden?” Kate smirked as she moved towards her throwing off her clothes pulling Reene off the bed to kiss her heated in an opened mouth kiss. When her girlfriend moved away for air she kissed lower bitting her neck hands kneading the soft breasts and she twisted the nippled. “What lovely sounds you make,

“K-Kate!” 

“Let’s see this little gem, hm?” Smirking she stood up against taking the cock into her hand stroking it as it moved inside her grinded. “oh, you like that?”

“Y-yes!” Renee gasped thrusting up into the hand as it moved inside her. “Faster, I need to cum!” 

“Not yet,” Kate backed he back to the bed tossing her down. “Spread them.”  
“What?”  
“Now.” 

Gulping Reen did moving her legs to as the toy stood, her juices dripping from the base as her pussy trembled with want and need. She gasped when Kate climbed on her sideways and lowered herself on the toy pushing it deeper into her rubbing the already hard clit. Crying out in pleasures she thrust up her hips as she came soaking her thighs and the sheets. 

“That was fast. Good thing, we recover fast,” Kate lifted up before pushing down moaning herself as she gave fast hard thrusts down riding the toy with all she hard the wet skin making sopping sounds as her girlfriend cried out from still being over pleasured from her orgasm. “Oh fuck, Reene feels so good!”  
“Kate- ahh, Kate!” No words could leave her mouth as she reached to holding her lover mind gone from anything except being fucked. “Ahhh~!”  
“Ohhh, yes, Baby let me hear you!” Moaning loudly Kate held onto the other’s woman leg as she cried out cumming on her. “Oh damn! That was hot!”

“K-kate I didn’t-!”

“Oh, well, then,” Kat flipped them over rolling until her leg was over Reene’s shoulders. “Let’s keep going shall we?”


End file.
